The pocky game traduction
by Lizzie Merry
Summary: Vous mangez tranquillement des mikados, quand tout à coup Tony décide de prendre votre paquet mais de vous le rendre à une condition, allez-vous accepter? Venez voir si vous êtes intérressé.


**The pocky game (Tony Stark X Reader ) Trad**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! voici ma toute première fic! qui est une traduction alors voilà ce que cela donne.

Rien ne m'appartient!

bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Vous soupirez de contentement, à l'étage dans la Tour Stark tout en mangeant un bâton de mikado. Vous êtes la cousine de Bruce, vous travaillez avec lui et Tony dans le laboratoire, et vivez avec eux dans la Tour Stark. Au fil du temps, votre attirance envers le génie auto-proclamé, millionnaire, playboy et philanthrope, c'est développée. La vérité est faite, ça craint. Il était, évidemment, un playboy, un fait que vous détestez. Pourquoi voudrait-il aimer une ennuyante scientifique comme vous ?

Vous étiez en train de regarder les débilités que la télévision pouvait offrir tout en mangeant des mikados, les reality-shows , des filles qui se battent comme des chats en se griffant et se tirant les cheveux , quand tout à coup vous entendez une voix familière.

« Tu sais, ces gens sont très charmants dans la vraie vie. » dit Tony tout en asseyant à côté de vous et en passant son bras par dessus vos épaules.

« Oh vraiment ? » vous demandez d'un ton sarcastique, enlevant la bras de Tony.

« Non. » répond-t-il catégoriquement. Vous prenez son expression au sérieux, juste avant d'exploser de rire. Tony sourit de manière satisfaisante, saisit votre boîte de mikado en prend un, le regardant avec curiosité.

« Ttttooonnnyyy. » dites-vous avec un air enfantin, en gémissant, tout en essayant d'attraper la boîte qu'il tient hors de votre portée.

« J'ai toujours su que je te ferais gémir, _chéri_ _e_ _»_ dit-il avec un clin d'œil, vous faisant rougir légèrement. Vous avez râlé ( juste pour la forme ), croisé vos bras contre votre poitrine essayant de vous calmer. Tony vous a regardé curieusement mais reporte son attention à son paquet de mikado.

« Hey (votre nom), il y a pas un jeu ou tu peux jouer avec ces trucs ? » demande Tony en vous montrant le mikado.

« Oui, mais je pense pas que tu veuilles y jouer. » dites-vous timidement, vous sentant rougir encore plus.

« JARVIS, quel est le jeu que tu peux jouer avec des mikados ? »

« Il est connu sous le nom du Pocky Game (jeux du mikado) monsieur, et deux personnes prennent un bâton de mikado entre leurs dents, le mangent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au centre, ou que leurs lèvres se touchent. Le dernier qui mordu le plus loin est déclaré vainqueur. »

« Merci, JARVIS. »

« A votre service, monsieur »

« Maintenant, (votre nom), je te redonne tes mikados si tu me bats au Pocky Game. » Vous froncez les sourcils tout en regardant le paquet qu'il tenait fièrement dans sa main.

« D'accord » dites-vous d'un air découragé, mordant doucement le mikado qu'il vous a tendu. Tony fait de même, son visage devient de plus en plus proche du votre au fur et à mesure que le mikado disparaît. Vous êtes bien déterminée à récupérer votre précieux paquet, verrouillant vos yeux avec ses prunelles marron tout comme vos lèvres se scellent aux siennes.

Tony a été agréablement surpris que vous contiuiez toujours , mais il ne se plaignait pas que vos douces lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Vous haletez de surprise en sentant les mains de Tony sur votre taille, vous attirant encore plus contre lui. Tony sourit, sa langue glisse dans votre bouche, l'explore, teste la douce saveur du chocolat. Il arrête le baiser, pour vous permettre de respirer, vous regardant avec un air de fierté sur son visage.

« J'ai gagné. » dites-vous, un sourire sur votre visage, récupérant votre boîte et prenant un second mikado.« Prêt pour une deuxième manche ? » lui glissez-vous dans l'oreille, en mettant le mikado dans votre bouche. Tony enlève le mikado de votre bouche, pour votre plus grand désarrois, le remet dans le paquet avant de vous répondre.

« Tu le sais, _chérie_. » répond-t-il avant de vous embrasser de nouveau.

Fin

* * *

Vous êtes resté jusque là! super, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir lu! et je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes que j'ai lu pour leurs travails ce qui m'a motivé d'écrire/traduire aussi. je remercie également Miss-Union-Jack de m'avoir permis de raduire cette fic (qui est en anglais sur Deviantart.) comme ne prend les adresses mail alors voila le lien que vous devrez recopier.

http deux point slash slash miss-union-jack point deviantart point com slash

Et une petite review si vous avez le temps ;) j'y réponderais avec plaisir!

Bisous et see ya! ;)


End file.
